


Lacking Stimulus

by Dastupid (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Severus Snape, F/M, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, autistic character written by autistic writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dastupid
Summary: During the confrontation in the shrieking shack in the trios third year goes sideways, how will things go when its 1977 again and Sirius, Remus and Severus make some horrible mistakes. Severus Snape has never been a religious man, he didn’t believe in many things, but he did believe that things could be built and fixed – relationships included. So, when Severus had made his way into Remus’s office to give him his wolf’s bane potion as usual that belief was shaken, he looked around the room in hope the wolf was playing a prank as he made his way towards the desk.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Lacking Stimulus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the first fic I'm actually posting here. I'm very nervous and I just want people to know that, I identify with Severus Snape a lot, he was based off a man with ASD and shows very similar symptoms to my own. this is not an apologist fic tho, Severus is very gray and I do prefer to stay as in character as possible. I hope you enjoy the fic and I hope this can help you get into the headspace of someone with ASD like myself.

Severus Snape has never been a religious man, he didn’t believe in many things, but he did believe that things could be built and fixed – relationships included. So, when Severus had made his way into Remus’s office to give him his wolf’s bane potion as usual that belief was shaken, he looked around the room in hope the wolf was playing a prank as he made his way towards the desk.

He sighed and put down the potion on the desk, that’s when he noticed the map, he recognized immediately, he wasn’t stupid. He watched as many names walked around the halls headed towards their dorms, but he couldn’t see Remus it didn’t take long to see Harry, Ron and Hermione were also missing, he pulled out more of the map to see the grounds and found the four of them headed up the tunnel towards the shrieking shack, along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

On pure impulse Severus was already running out of the castle, the dementors swooping around him- they were angry. He was getting closer and closer to the tree, ready to throw himself down there and protect Remus and the kids from Black, or he was when his feet got tangled in something right at the tunnel entrance and he fell flat on his face. Severus whipped around ready to hex whatever had tripped him up, but it wasn’t a person or animal- it was a cloak, Severus picked it up to get a better look at it “Potter’s invisibility cloak” he muttered. Severus wasn’t an idiot, he knew a good opportunity when he saw one, he quickly wrapped the cloak around himself and made his voyage under the whoomphing willow. 

As he made his way into the shack, he looked around for everyone dread slowly creeping around his stomach, he picked at his fingers trying to focus, what had he been thinking anyways? That he’d pop out of the tunnel and they would all be standing around having a party? of course not. At this moment he heard yelling coming from another room, he made his way towards the room, throwing the door open he paused as everyone turned to him. He looked at all the eyes on him, he could feel his heart beat raising, he had to take a breath and remind himself that they couldn’t see him. 

He closed the door and shuffled closer to Remus to busy on focusing on his breathing when he heard Sirius scream out “COME OUT, COME OUT PETER! COME OUT AND PLAY!’ the mutt was so loud, dear lord guess now was a good a time as any to reveal himself. He threw off the cloak and pointed his wand straight at Black ready to strike “expelliarmus!” and the wand Black had taken from Ron went flying. “Severus” Black started but he was quick to cut him off.

“I told Dumbledore you would bring your old friend into the castle and here’s the proof!” the words spilled from his mouth directed towards Remus with bitterness “Severus-“ but Black wouldn’t let Remus finish “look at you putting your keen mind to the task, and as usual coming to the wrong conclusion.” 

“Enough!” Harry screamed making the three adults break focus on each other looking over at the kids, Severus lowered his wand slightly waiting for Harry to say something, he would do it he knew in his heart that if Harry expressed any anger towards Sirius he would hex the Black straight in the junk.

“if I deserve an explanation then explain…” Severus looked at Harry’s sure face and lowered his arm completely. As Sirius and Remus began to explain how Sirius and Peter switched out the job as secret keeper at the last minute- how Peter had been the traitor all along, and suddenly it clicked for Severus, why he had seen Pettigrew’s name as well as the others at the shack, “the Rat!” he said without thinking and sighed as Remus nodded and started trying to convince Ron to hand ’Scabbers’ over to him.

As the rat was placed onto a rotting table, the other two wizards lifted their wands and pointed them at the rat. Scabbers was quick to start running away as the two shouted out the reversal spell and the rat went flying into a wall turning back into a man. Severus felt a chill run up his back and he backed up towards the students to put himself between them and the newly revealed Death Eater as the three remaining marauders screamed at each other about betrayal and James and Lily.

Severus just couldn’t keep up, he turned towards the children, noticing how Ron was favoring his leg and he jumped into action rushing over to make sure the leg wasn’t broken or dislocated. Ron winced at every little shift; it was definitely at least sprained. Severus grabbed an old wooden chair and pulled out two of the legs before taking off his cloak and ripping it into strips making a splint for Ron’s leg. 

Maybe he should have been paying attention to the other three, maybe if he had been, he could have helped. But he couldn’t break his focus from Ron’s injury, that was until Pettigrew lunged for Remus’ wand and the whole shack went up in spell light, curses and hex’s thrown back and forth. Severus grabbed Hermione and Harry pushing them to the ground as Sirius was sent flying from one side of the room to the other.   
Pettigrew set off a bombarda towards Severus and the children, suddenly soft yellow sand was filling the room, his mind flying back to Minerva telling him that Hermione had been given a time turner to help her complete her classes, and Severus could only mutter a soft “shit” before the whole shack jerked sideways and day light was suddenly streaming through the window.


End file.
